nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wily Capsule
Wily Capsules are teleporting escape pods that Dr. Wily used in the Mega Man series. Wily Capsule I In a dark, hidden area in Mega Man 4, the Wily Capsule is hard to see as it's dark. The orbs will begin to hit Mega Man where he's standing. If Wily appears, Mega Man should use Pharaoh Shot or Ring Boomerang to defeat it. If Mega Man runs out of them, he has to die or the game must be restarted. The capsule will repeat the pattern again. Wily Capsule II The Wily Capsule in Mega Man 5 is a remodeled Wily Capsule. If Mega Man didn't obtain Beat, he can use Gyro Attack. Using Gravity Hold will make him see where it'll appear, but it doesn't damage the capsule. Beat will fly where the capsule is and will shoot orbs. It'll then repeat again. In addition in the Game Gear version of Mega Man, it appears in a recycled footage from Quick Man's stage, and Mega Man will enter a boss room, similar to the one in its second appearance and will behave like the one. Wily Capsule III This capsule attacks similar to the one in its second appearance, except it's weak to Silver Tomahawk and will shoot projectiles in four directions. It will be difficult to beat without its weakness. If Mega Man used Silver Tomahawk on Yamato Man, then he could use his own weapon. Wily Capsule IV The Wily Capsule will fly around the room, firing four orbs at Mega Man. Here is a list of orbs: Normal - It won't have any effect, but it causes a great deal of damage. Ice - It'll freeze Mega Man, but does less damage. If the capsule shoots electric orbs, it'll cause extra damage. Fire - It does a little damage to Mega Man, but will set him on fire, causing extra damage. Mega Man shouldn't use Freeze Cracker on Slash Man or Wild Coil at Shade Man. The orbs will be hard to dodge, so he has no choice, but he can use Super Adapter. If it's in the air, he can use Super Adapter or Freeze Cracker, but it does one unit only. He should use it when the capsule is on the ground, but he should use the D-Pad or up on the SNES Controller or GameCube Controller. If Mega Man uses Thunder Bolt at it, it doesn't do damage, but Wily will be shocked, not producing the orbs. It's considered one of the toughest bosses in the game. According to Yoshihisa Tsuda, it turned out that it's tough as Keiji Infaune said, "Let's make the very last fight insanely hard!". Wily Capsule Great The Wily Capsule in Mega Man Anniversary Collection behaves like the other capsules. It floats and fires four orbs at Mega Man. The best way to avoid is to let Rush turn into his Motorcycle form. It'll also cause four spinning orbs to attack him. When closer to the ground, it'll fire two big orbs. In addition, it'll fire a bigger flurry of orbs, making it difficult. Its weakness is Astro Crush, but he shouldn't use it on Aqua Man. It'll then repeat again. Wily UFO This capsule replaced the Wily Capsule in the Mega Man 8 category in Mega Man & Bass. The best character to use is Bass. The capsule will fire orbs quickly and it's best to use Magic Card, but he shouldn't use it on Astro Man. The capsule will fire a flurry of white orbs. It'll also fire bombs that move and will move away, making it harder for Bass. It then repeats the pattern again. Wily Capsule VII This capsule behaves like the other ones. It'll fire sparks at Mega Man or Proto Man. He can use Black Hole Bomb, sending them to outer space, but it cannot send the capsules to outer space. Mega Man shouldn't use Tornado Hold on Magma Man or Plug Ball on Tornado Man, as it'll be difficult as he'll run out of weapons that deals great damage to it. It then repeats again. Wily Capsule Gemini There are two Wily Capsules in Mega Man 10, there's one that's real and one that's fake. The fake Wily is the one that's grey and has a red upside-down triangle. The real one has has Wily's own sprite. If Mega Man, Proto Man or Bass don't prepare, it's difficult to beat. The real Wily will fire a large sphere at the fake one, and it'll cause a flurry. If he shoots the fake one, it'll shoot a bullet. When two are stacked, it'll fire many small spheres and they'll chase Mega Man until they hit the real Wily. The capsules repeat again. Wily World Capsule No. 1 This capsule looks like a jet and it doesn't look like a UFO. It doesn't fight back at all, it goes into the machines for the new forms. Wily World Capsule No. 2 This capsule in Mega Man IV is the only boss that appears as a boss that fights attack. It'll drop bombs, creating a bottomless pit and balls to slow Mega Man down. The screen will move. Mega Man should use Ballade Crackers at it and its weakness is the Pharaoh Shot also. He shouldn't use it on Napalm Man. Wily Battle Capsule No. 1 This other capsule in Mega Man Anniversary Collection doesn't hurt Mega Man, Proto Man and Bass. It doesn't attack but he has ten seconds to defeat it, but if not destroyed, Dr. Wily will escape. It's annoying, because one capsule is empty. Wily Battle Capsule No. 2 This other capsule in Mega Man Anniversary Collection doesn't hurt a character. It doesn't attack, but he must defeat it in ten seconds. It doesn't move up or down. If not destroyed, Wily will be surprised that it's getting destroyed. Transportations This vehicle is a UFO, similar to a Wily Capsule. Dr. Wily escapes when a player's playing any game. Other media The Wily Capsule is used by Dr. Wily in Ruby Spears' Mega Man. The Wily Capsule in Mega Man: Upon a Star made a brief appearance after Yuta was forced to do his homework and go to bed after losing to Star Man. Wily Capsules and Transportations appeared in many mangas and carddas. See also *Dr. Wily *Wily Machine Category:Mega Man bosses